My Friend, Our Bond Shall Last Forever
by Searching for
Summary: Death. A body of flesh can die, but a soul cannot. The gods, no matter how strong, can never destroy nor create a soul. So when he died, possessing a soul given to him by his dear friend, the gods imprisoned him. But all prisons, no matter how strong will weaken and break if not attended to, and that was exactly what the gods did. They locked him up, and forgot about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter and/or the fate franchise, would I even be writing on here?

 **Complete** **Summary:** Death. A body of flesh can die, but a soul cannot. The gods, no matter how strong, can never destroy nor create a soul. So when he died, possessing a soul given to him by his dear friend, the gods imprisoned him. But all prisons, no matter how strong will weaken and break if not attended to, and that was exactly what the gods did. They locked him up, and forgot about him. When belief in the gods faded away, the gods too, faded away, and the prison doors, made to stand against time, slowly opened up.

 **Escape**

As a being that grew to possess a soul, he kept his powers, for his soul was given based on his body. Mindless power given wisdom and reason by the divine harlot, his "self" and "worth(friend)" given by his king, he was given a soul by the world, that loved him dearly.

When the prison started to open up, he changed the shape of his soul, and slipped out, into the mortal world. He was given a body by the world, born of those that possessed powers that went against the world. His mortal body was still in the womb as he entered, about to be born.

 **Birth**

He was born to two humans, Lily Potter née Evans and James Potter, with an older twin called Daniel James Potter. The world, as playful as she has been when he was alive, placed him into the soulless body of one Harriet Lily Potter, who was born as the seventh month died.

She possessed an ethereal beauty since she was born. An inhuman, paradoxical beauty, like that of the divine harlot Shamhat, that caused fear to be felt when her parents looked upon her, as she possessed the immaculate beauty of nature, and the flawed perfection of humanity.

 **Prophecy**

It was her that the prophecy spoke of, not her twin, but what do humans know of being that are greater than themselves? They try to humanize them, saying that they are only great witches or wizards that have gotten famous in the muggle world, like Aphrodite. So when the prophecy referred to a he, they thought it was the clearly male babe, Daniel James Potter, and not her, Harriet Lily Potter, the one whose soul the gods referred to as male.

When Voldemort came, with Peter welcoming him in, James and Lily were not home, attending a party that required the presence of Lord and Lady Potter. He saw her, and felt fear rise up from what was left of his humanity, and sought to destroy that fear by killing her. The Killing Curse, however, did not work, and rebounded on him, destroying his body. The Killing Curse, was made to work on all things mortal, and she, was not under that classification. She who was considered as a Noble Phantasm of the gods, beloved by the world, was not mortal, and the world, angered that one would harm her, turned his curse upon him, causing the destruction of Voldemort's body and the house they were in.

 **Mark**

Daniel James Potter was proclaimed as the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who brought about the end of Voldemort, by Dumbledore. He had a lightning bolt engraved on his forehead, which was caused by the debris flying around, but who knew that? Harriet, however, was without a mark, leading them to come to the false conclusion that Daniel was the Boy-Who-Lived. But since when was a true mark of equality able to be perceived by those it does not touch?

 **First**

Harriet's first word was said when no one was near enough to see or hear her. Her memory was fractured by reincarnation, to be found again when she grew older, but there was one memory she refused to let go of, the memory of the day that her worth was given, her worth as her friend. So she slowly spoke the name of the one that gave her worth, the name of her dear and only friend, Gilgamesh.

 **Forgotten**

James and Lily Potter were so caught up in the fame of their boy that they forgot about their other child, one Harriet Lily Potter. But did they truly want to remember her? Did they, perhaps, subconsciously wish for her death, fearing her in-humanness? They would make her food, but once she grew old enough, she slowly faded from their memory.

She did not care, for she only cared for her king and the world, and why would she care about people that her king never acknowledged?

 **Look**

The older she got, the more she took on the appearance she had when she last walked the world. Her soul had already converted her body to mud, what her body was once made of. Her eyes and hair became a leafy green, the green of a new leaf, and she looked even more like Shamhat, the divine harlot, with her paradoxical beauty. She frequented the woods, running with the wolves and deer, and slept in the tree more than she slept in her own room.

 **Name**

She was in her room, where she usually spent her time, if she wasn't outside in the forest that surrounded the Potter manor. Her memories have finally gathered themselves and settled in her mind, and she was only keeping the image of a child only because she had nothing else to do, like adventuring with her friend. She looked out the window, gazing at the sky, the sky that stayed the same throughout the ages, and for the first time stated, "Enkidu. My name is Enkidu." The world rumbled in response, happy that Enkidu would once again walk the earth, and play with it, as she once did, all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Harry Potter nor the fate franchise. And I am not making any profit off of this. So please don't sue me.

 **Start**

When Enkidu's body became fully converted to mud, she regained all of her former strength, A ranked stats and all. She was bored. Her friend wasn't in this world, and there weren't any signs of some strong beast she can adventure to find and defeat, no were there any talk of a treasure she could retrieve to put back into her friend's Gate of Babylon.

The world felt her boredom, and told her of the man who went against the rules of Akasha, the man who tried to kill her, and told her of the heirlooms he used to anchor himself to the world. She heard, and she decided that it would be one fine adventure, one where she could make many detour to check on her king's subjects, and no one would care, since there wasn't any time limits.

 **Twin**

"Mama, who is that green-haired girl that I see haunting the forest?" Daniel asked, unknowing of the distress his words caused his parents.

His parents, realizing that they have forgotten about Harriet, their other child, answered, "She is your twin, Harriet."

(0o0)

Lily and James sought out their daughter, only to find her packing away food, almost as if she was leaving. "Harriet, what are you going?" James said, afraid to acknowledge what he was seeing.

"I'm getting ready to go on an adventure, who are you to ask?" Harriet said, perplexed.

"We are your parents!" Lily started. "To have so thoroughly exclude my daughter because of my son's fame, James, we are such horrible people!"

"At least we know now, and we can try to earn her forgiveness of our wrongdoings." Her looked at Harriet and asked, Will you forgive us of our wrongdoings?"

"I only have one question," Harriet stated. "Why do you call yourselves my parents? My mother is Aruru and my father is Anu. They have left this world a long time ago."

"I gave birth to you! And though it is true we did not fulfill our role as mother and father, please, give us a chance?" Lily said, hopefully.

"I care not for you. I care only for one person, and you are not him. I have finished packing. Goodbye. I shall head out now." Harriet said, walking out the door.

"Then Hogwarts! We'll see you at Hogwarts right?"

"And if you would not stay, please, if you need anything, money, food, or clothes, just ask us?"

"I have everything that I would need. And Hogwarts. What's that?"

"It is a school, a school that everyone that has magic goes too. They will send you an acceptance letter when you turn eleven. We will be teaching there. At least go there and learn, and tell us how your adventure went when we you go there?"

"Very well." Enkidu stated, mind decided. "I will go to Hogwarts when I turn eleven. I will see you at Hogwarts then. Goodbye."

"Wait! Don't leave!" Lily and James cried out, but they were too late.

(0o0)

"Dumbledore, what should we do? It's already been three days, and Harriet still hasn't come back!" James said, pacing worriedly.

"We thought that is was just a phase, but... but..." Lily sniffled, then she started crying.

Dumbledore smiled serenely, a twinkle in his eye. "I will take care of this, so... _obliviate._ You have decided to let Harriet run the world, so she would not get jealous and hate Daniel for his fame. You have also decided to train Daniel, since you believe that Voldemort might not be completely dead, and even if he is, his Death Eaters are still active."

"Thank you so much for your help, Dumbledore," James said, now relieved, before leaving Dumbledore's office with Lily.

When they left, Dumbledore mused to himself, "It is best to keep that child away from our savior, after all, she is obviously not human to those with a discerning eye. And who knows what she would do to him, if we had made her stay. No, it is for the best that she leaves. Though, I wonder, if she should be allowed to reconnect with her parents when she comes to Hogwarts."

Fawkes glared at him from his perch, wondering when the wonderful child became a such a man.

 **Ring**

The world told Enkidu of a stone, a noble phantasm put in the form of a ring that would allow you to see shades of the dead, but has been corrupted by the one that tried to kill her, in an effort to stay alive, unknowing of the worth of the ring. The world told her that the venom of the king of snakes would make the ring uncorrupted, and Enkidu understood. She transfigured herself into the king of snakes, the basilisk, and bit down onto the metal of the ring, and black blood gushed out, with a loud screech echoing for miles.

Enkidu transformed back, and put the ring into the Gate of Babylon, adding it to her friend's collection.

 **Letter**

Eleven years have passed since Enkidu reincarnated into the world. She was resting under a tree, along with the pride of lions that she had been traveling with for the past couple of months. An owl swooped down, to land on the on the hand Enkidu held out. The owl hooted impatiently at her, and she said, amused, "Give me a second to take the letter off you, okay?"

She took the letter off the bird, and the owl flew into the tree eyeing the lions warily.

"So this is my Hogwarts letter, huh?" she said to herself.

She handed her acceptance letter to the owl, and the owl flew off, happy to be away from the lions.

 **Pet**

A couple days after she received the Hogwarts letter, she decided to leave the pride and head back towards England, to Diagon Ally, where she could buy her supplies. She looked at the letter again, and saw that she could bring a pet. Being fond of the pride she was with, she asked them, "Is there any of you that wish to come with me to Hogwarts?"

A lion cub bounced up to her, tongue lolling out, and mewled.

"So you wish to come to Hogwarts with me?"

The cub nodded frantically, getting dizzy with the action. Enkidu kneeled down, patted him on the head, and said, "I name thee Mashu, after the proud lion that Gilgamesh and I had. And… you can stop nodding now, don't want you to get too dizzy."

 **Entrance**

She walked into the Leaky Calderon, and headed out the back door, with Mashu lying on top of her head, mimicking the wreath of flowers that Shamhat would wear. She touched the brick wall, and Diagon Ally opened up in front of her, with the hustle and bustle of everyday life. She went and bought what was on the list, using money from the Gate of Babylon. She skipped the pet shop, knowing that both her and Mashu would not settle for anything less that raw meat for him to eat, none of the processed stuff that people feed to their pets.

 **Wand**

When she entered Ollivanders for her wand, the entire shop seemed to glow for a second with a pale green light. Mr. Ollivander, awed by the sight he saw, walked over from behind Enkidu, peered at her from behind his glasses, and said, "This is a phenomenon seen only twice in my life of being a wand maker. You would be the third person to invoke this reaction, Ms. Harriet Potter, or should I say, Enkidu. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me." He winked.

"Here, try this wand. Vine with a phoenix feather core, thirteen inches, and swishy. I do believe that this would be your wand."

She held the wand and flicked it. Golden light enveloped them, reminding her of her times in Uruk.

"That would be eleven gallons please." Mr. Ollivander said, drawing her out of her memories.

She handed eleven gallons to him, said a quiet thank you, and walked out of the store. The door closed behind her, and he mused, "I do wonder how people would react to you, Ms. Potter. Interesting times do lie ahead, I believe."

(0o0)

 **Author's note: The twin part has been changed from what is was since when I first put it up.**

 **And of course there's the virtual cookie to whoever can guess where I got the name for the lion. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or the Fate franchise. I am not making a profit off of this story, so please don't sue me. If you are, can I point you over to some other fanfic authors that are guaranteed to have more money than a poor student?**

 **Author's Note: Well, no one guessed where I got the name Mashu from. T.T But it is the name of the mountain that Gilgamesh goes into after he killed a bunch of lions in search of immortality in the Epic of Gilgamesh. But I didn't know that Mashu was also servant shielder in Fate/Grand Order. Though if you want to friend me on Fate/Grand Order, my ID is 910,137,052. :P No idea if the commas are needed though. Well then…**

 **Story Start!**

 **Platform**

"So the ticket says to go to platform 9 ¾ hmm," Enkidu mused before glancing up at Mashu, who was imitating a life-like lion cub plushy while being draped over her head. "I'm pretty sure that it's that mass of prana that's gathered around that pillar between platform 9 and 10. Think that's it?"

Mashu yawned imperiously, staring down at her, before going back to looking like a life-like plushy.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have asked that should I, seeing as that's the only mass of prana at King's Cross Station. Well then, let's go."

 **Train**

"We managed to get a compartment all to ourselves, didn't we, Mashu?" Enkidu said, sitting down.

Mashu climbed down from her head, before lying down beside her.

"I wonder how Hogwarts will be like, Mashu. I don't believe that it would be anything like the adventures Gilgamesh and I had. It'll be a nice experience though, don't you think?"

(0o0)

"Anything off the cart dear?" A woman pushing a snack cart asked, after knocking on the door.

"Mashu, would you like to have anything off the cart?" Enkidu asked quietly.

Mashu huffed, eyeing the selection of snacks, before turning his head away.

"No thank you," Enkidu smiled, "but thanks for asking."

The lady with the snack cart left the compartment. 'What a polite young lady. I sure wish more children are polite like her.'

 **Castle**

"First years! First years over here!" A large man yelled, waving at them.

Enkidu walked over to him, along with the other first years. When all the first gathered around him, he shouted, "Follow me!"

He led them down a path and some stone steps with some of the first years slipping and sliding on the wet steps until they arrived at a lake.

"Four to a boat!"

Enkidu got into a boat, with some other first years, with Mashu still lounging on her head.

When the boats turned, and the castle appeared within their sight, gasps of awe were heard.

"The castle is beautiful isn't it, Mashu," Enkidu murmured.

Mashu purred in agreement.

 **Sorting**

"Potter, Harriet!"

The students all started muttering, as Enkidu walked up towards the stool.

"Daniel Potter has a sister?"

"Is she some muggleborn that happens to share a name with The-Boy-Who-Lived? She can't be a Potter, she looks nothing like them!"

"She looks so pretty!"

"What's with the lion on her head?"

"Ms. Potter, please remove the lion on your head so you can be sorted," Proffessor McGonagall said sternly, her eyes softening as she eyed the lion. 'Definitely a Gryffindor for sure, that Ms. Potter.'

"Of course, Professor McGonagall!" Enkidu gently relocated Mashu from her head to her lap, as she put on the Sorting Hat.

 _Processing...error...mind cannot be comprehended...too complex...too foreign...no human-like mind structures...deploying diplomatic personality..._

 _'Nice to meet you! I'm the Sorting Hat! I would have to ask though, what are you doing here at Hogwarts?'_

'Nice to meet you too. Well, I'm just here to fulfill a promise to some people.'

 _'So, you aren't here to cause harm to any of the inhabitants of Hogwarts, are you?'_

'Nope. What fun would it be to fight such weak people?'

 _'Well, as you aren't here to harm, let's get on with the sorting! ...erm, is it possible to allow me to see your memories so I can sort you? I promise that no one will be able to see what I see here, and I will not speak of this to anyone.'_

'Sure!'

 _'To be reunited with your friend, what a noble goal you have. To think that death is not as permanent as we thought it was for your friend, the Throne of Heroes is truly a wonder. I welcome you to to Hogwarts, and I hope you find what you need to find your friend in...'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

 **Troll**

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Quirrell screamed as he rushed into the great hall, fainting as he got in.

"Everyone, go to your common rooms!" Dumbledore commanded, mobilizing the teachers to search and remove the troll.

"Mashu, seems like it'll be a great adventure! Let's go defeat the troll!"

Mashu harrumphed in agreement.

(0o0)

"I can sense an inhuman presence near the second floor bathrooms!" Enkidu said excitedly as she ran, "There's the troll!" She engaged battle with the troll with a punch to the head, only for the head the fly off the troll and hit the wall.

"So I guess it can't stand my A-ranked strength," Enkidu muttered as she sighed. "Well, let's get back to our common room, Mashu. That was a pitiful adventure. And to think that the troll was only a bit harder to fight than the acromantula in the Forbidden Forest."

 **Stone**

A thousand souls, no more, no less. Crystallized when they were in pain, forever trapped in the form of a red stone called the Philosopher's Stone. The world whispered, demanding the removal of it from human hands. Enkidu stared at the mirror where the stone was hidden, felt the stone being placed in her robes, before shrugging, and tossed it into the Gate of Babylon.

(0o0)

A couple days later, Quirrell was found in the room where stone was, with mirror shards around him, with Voldemort's face on the back of his head. His death was theorised to have been caused by magical backlash, which usually only happens when a powerful magical item is destroyed without proper precautions.

 **Prairie**

"Well Mashu, we'll be visiting your pride next," Enkidu said, as she unboarded from the Hogwarts Express. "Though I do wonder, why did I not see Lily and James Potter at Hogwarts? After all, they did make me promise to go. Though I do remember a boy with black hair and brown eyes that would approach me, only to run away. Well then Mashu, let's go!"

Mashu sweatdropped, holding onto Enkidu, as she ran out of King's Cross station.

 **TBC**


End file.
